


we fell in love in october

by icameheretosuffer



Series: Tooth-rotting Tyzula Fluff Oneshots [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Explicit Language, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Meet-Cute, Mild Gore, Out of Character Zuko, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, alternate modern au but the places are still the same, halloween fluff, scared ty lee, they're so cute uwu, tyzula - Freeform, zuko is a cutie pie scaredy cat, ~brave azula~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icameheretosuffer/pseuds/icameheretosuffer
Summary: One night while trick or treating wearing rather silly matching Halloween costumes, Zuko and Azula enter the House of Terrors. Or to paraphrase, Zuko forced Azula to enter the House of Terrors.Hijinks ensue, in the form of the siblings separating from each other and Azula meeting a terrified and yet upbeat girl who was certainly pleased to meet her.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tooth-rotting Tyzula Fluff Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982863
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> WE FELL IN LOVE IN OCTOBERRR THAT'S WHYYYY I LOVE FALLLL LOOKING ATT THEE STARRRSS ADMIRING FROM AFAR *HEAD BANGS* MY GIRL MY GIRL MY GIIIIIRLLLL
> 
> Okay, I'm gonna stop there.
> 
> Song: we fell in love in october - girl in red
> 
> NOTE: ZUKO IS SUPER OUT OF CHARACTER IN HERE, KIND OF LIKE A MORE DORKY, MORE CHEERFUL SOKKA-LIKE VERSION OF HIM. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK :P

"I AM _NOT_ WEARING THIS GARBAGE, ZUZU!" Yells a _very_ infuriated Azula, who was holding a Mario costume in her hands, courtesy of her dear brother.

It was Halloween, and she was forced to go trick-or-treating with her one hell of an idiot brother. She did not want agree to this, of course, but she had to. If she grants her brother's wishes, he will not bother her for a whole week. And for Azula, that might just be the definition of heaven. So that's why the two of them are in the middle of their living room, Zuko, wearing a Luigi costume, incessantly bugging Azula to wear the matching Mario one. 

"Come on, Azula! You promised! I even gave you the Mario one! I wanted to be Mario!"

"I could honestly care less. If you want to be Mario, then be Mario. It wouldn't make you less ridiculous, anyway." She runs her hands through her hair and sighs.

"Do you have any idea how big of a deal being Mario is!? That's like being Batman. Now I'll be Robin, but I guess it's fine. Just wear the damn costume!" 

"No."

"Remember our agreement? One whole week without me bothering you? Doesn't that sound appealing?"

Azula sighs once more. She flings the Mario costume over her shoulders, making up her mind.

"Just so you know, I _loathe_ you."

"You've made that very clear countless of times before."

"Touché."

And with that, Azula climbs up the stairs to change.

A couple of minutes later, the girl in question walks down the stairs with shame and embarrassment evident in her amber eyes. She groaned as she sported the rather tacky large hat, red long sleeves, and a pair of blue overalls. 

"You look... Spectacular." Zuko chuckled. "We totally have the best costumes tonight."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, dum dum."

When the two of them were about to leave the house, Zuko stopped Azula in her tracks.

"Wait, you're forgetting something..." He grabbed the fake moustache from the table. "Here! The winning piece!"

Azula gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at her brother. Making her wear a silly costume is a crime in and of itself. But making her wear a fake moustache? That's another story.

" _You wouldn't."_ She replied, her voice menacing.

"Yes, yes I would." He smirks.

"No. This is the last straw."

"Oh wait, is that one week of Zuko-less bothering calling for your name? Listen. _Azzzulaaaa~"  
_

Azula grumbles as she harshly grabs the fake moustache from her brother's hands and puts it on her face.

"You are a disappointment to our family and being able to call you brother is an embarrassment."

"Sure, but at least we have the best Halloween costumes." The boy shrugged nonchalantly as he exits the door with her angry sister, so angry to the point that he was convinced steam was coming out of her ears.

* * *

The trick-or-treating went well.

For Zuko, at least.

For Azula, it was worse than her nightmares. And her nightmares were _terrifying_. In every house they went to, people stared at them in awe. Most of them smiled bashfully, laughed at them, and even gave them extra candies. Zuko loved every second of it. While on the other hand, Azula thought she was making a fool of herself; a clown. Those people had no right to laugh at her and use her as a means for their silly entertainment. Azula thought this was stupidity and idiocy at their finest. But she realized that the plan was hatched by her brother, so she's earnestly not that surprised.

The clock is close to striking midnight, usually the time where the streets get even more crowded and people in costumes get even more rowdy and in character. 'Oh, the pathetic traditions of mankind,' Azula thought. But she had no choice but to participate. 

Zuko was rummaging through the candies in his basket. 

"Man, we sure got a lot tonight. I told you these costumes would be a bonus."

"Bonus, my ass. I feel crappy." 

Zuko laughs in response.

"At least now we have a lot of candies."

He was eating and taste-tasting some of them while a slouching Azula was tiredly walking beside him.

Zuko's head then perked up when he noticed a familiar sign.

"Azula! We should go there!" He ran towards the House of Terrors, glee evident in his voice and stature. 

Azula groans and timidly chases after him.

"House of Terrors?" Azula says. "I have enough terrors in my sleep to last me a lifetime." She snorts.

"This is different, though. Much cooler."

"Yep, I assure you trauma is definitely not cool."

Zuko places both their candy baskets on the baggage counter and turns toward Azula.

"Let's go!"

"Are you actually serious?"

"Yes, it'll be fun! It would be a good way to pass the time anyway, while we're waiting for Mai to meet up with us. "

Before Azula could answer, Zuko was already sprinting inside the establishment.

"Well, this will be a waste of time..." She mumbles, though it did not escape the owner's ears as he shot her a pointed look.

Inside the House of Terrors, dim lights adorned the place. Super dim, to the point that it was barely recognizable. It had an eerie tone to it and there was an ominous song playing in the background. The atmosphere was similar to that of a huge old-fashioned mansion, some parts made of wood and the others made of white concrete walls that added to the overall spooky mood of the room. 

Azula thought it was a pathetic desperate attempt at horror.

She could even make out the outlines of the secret doors where the alleged 'spooky monsters' would come out and apparently 'spook the living daylights' out of you. 

"Whoa, this is huge. This is gonna be great!" Zuko cheers. 

"This is the most boring House of Terrors, Zuzu. Can't we just go home?"

"But it's midnight. That's when the real party begins." He whines.

Azula exasperatedly sighs. "I can't wait until all of this is over. I can finally have my one week of peace without you hovering over me all the time."

"Exactly. Now, enjoy the terrors that Halloween has to offer." He grins devilishly.

The two of them walk into the central part of the mansion, and noticed that blood was sprinkled on some parts of the floor.

"Ketchup." Azula points.

"Shut it."

Zuko made his way into the kitchen, Azula trailing behind him disinterestedly. She snorted at her brother's show of trying to be careful and stealthy. Once inside the kitchen, he gasped and Azula rolled her eyes. It looked like the kitchen is one of the many 'terrifying' spectacles inside the house. 

In the middle of the kitchen, there was a marble table where a gory corpse lay. The corpse's stomach was opened up, internal organs bursting from the hole and sliding down the table. The corpse's face was also gushing with blood, the skin missing and showing glimpses of the skull. 

Azula will give it to them, the prop looked pretty realistic. 

Zuko gagged. "That.." He points to the body and covered his eyes with his other hand. " _Is fucking disgusting."_

His sister shook her head. "It's just a prop." She raised an eyebrow. "Though I won't deny it's kind of impressive." 

"Ew. Let's get out of here and go to the other room." Zuko says, his voice barely audible. 

"No, wait. I wanna get a closer look." With that, Azula moves closer to the lying corpse.

"Jesus Christ, don't!" He yells. When he suddenly smelled a decaying scent, he immediately covered his nose. "Oh my God, they even added a prop smell. Ew, I don't wanna imagine how they got that." 

"Shush." Once in front of the corpse, Azula examined the open stomach and the body's face. "Impressive."

"Yeah yeah, but don't touch it."

Azula pokes the corpse's face.

"What did I just tell you!? You're so fucking stubborn." He sighs.

"I'm just examining the prop, chill out."

"I swear to God, Azula, if something happens, I-"

When Azula poked the head once again, the corpse started to growl and sat up, bursting internal organs and all, getting down from the table.

Zuko and Azula's eyes widened, Zuko's almost bulging out of their sockets.

**_"WhatthefuckWhatthefuckWhatthefuckWhatthefuckWhatthefuck????"_** Zuko screamed, fearing for his life.

"I did... not expect that." Azula cleared her throat.

" _ **WHAT THE FUCK AZULA I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING TOUCH IT NOW IT'S GONNA FUCKING KILL US I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN WE-"**_ Zuko's speech of hatred towards his sister was cut off when the growling undead corpse launched towards him, both of its hands holding Zuko in a very bloody and horror-filled embrace. _**"GAAAAHHHHH!! GET OFF ME GET OFF ME GET OFF ME!!"**_ He yelled, all the while kicking and punching the corpse behind him. His shirt was now soaked with fake blood, Azula laughing at his antics.

" _ **THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING SITUATION!! EW THE ORGANS ARE TOUCHING ME. IT'S SLIMY. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE."**_

Azula was about to get her phone out to record the whole thing, with the intention of sending it to Mai when a very bloody and gorified version of the Grim Reaper was plunged from above the roof. Azula was startled. 

"Holy shi-" 

_**"AAAHH I CAN'T HANDLE TWO OF THEM I'M FUCKING OUT"** _

Zuko, although out of breath, still managed to sprint out of the kitchen, not even bothering to wait for his sister.

"Zuko, wait! We can't-" But by the time she started to speak, her brother was already out of the room, nowhere to be found. She groans. "Fuck."

Azula's not scared about the faux monsters whose purpose is to apparently scare her. She's worried about her brother. Annoying or not, Zuko still hated, feared, and had a deep phobia for horror. She knows that he only wanted to enter the haunted house because she was with him. There even was a time where Zuko's blood pressure skyrocketed and he had to be taken to the hospital. It may be funny, but Azula doesn't want to risk her brother getting hurt. 

Her thoughts were disturbed by the two monsters launching toward her.

"Not today, Satan."

She immediately left the room, taking one last glimpse at the impressive craftmanship that was the corpse. Although, she had to fight off the urge within her to beat the two monsters to a pulp. After all, creating those costumes took a lot of effort and Azula was always one to praise a good artistic creation. 

She's out of the kitchen, with the objective in her mind of finding Zuko. 

Azula walked the halls of the House of Terrors, finding no other costumes that impressed her senses. None of them could still top the corpse. In actuality, she felt the touch of boredom lingering around her when the scares got a lot more repetitive. Most of them were monsters coming out of secret passageways, windows, and above the ceiling.

There was one scare though, who she could say was secondary best. The first being the corpse, of course. 

It was during the time when she felt intensely jaded, not paying attention to her surroundings. Her senses were woken up when she heard the sound of a chainsaw being turned on. The sound came closer and closer to her, and suddenly Leatherface was running towards her, coming from another hall. Azula gasped, feeling a lot more pumped up. Although she wasn't easy to scare, she can't deny that sometimes the element of surprise is a powerful tool especially when executed brilliantly.

Azula quickly ran from the murderer (who was a pretty fast runner), not bothering to look at where she was going.

A few minutes later, Azula outran the murderer and she briefly stopped outside of a certain room which she didn't even bother to look at.

Hands on her crouching knees and recollecting her breath, she suddenly felt a body collide against her. The collision caused her to roughly fall backwards, her back and head hitting the floor rather painfully. She groaned and rubbed her head. 

"What the hell?! Watch where you're going!" 

The person, on the other hand, who 'stupidly' bumped into her, gasped in fright and worry. "Oh my God, oh my God, I'm so sorry!!" She rushed, crouching down to be of assistance to Azula, checking the girl for injuries. "Are you okay?"

When Azula finally got a hold of herself, she sat up.

She then saw a vision of the suspect who sent her flying. A hyperbole, but it still hurt. 

When Azula realized who it was, she groaned and rolled her eyes.

The girl was wearing a Princess Peach costume. She looked cu- dumb. She looked dumb. Anyway, it was a weird coincidence, if Azula were to be asked.

"Great, another weirdo scaredy cat, I assume." She sighs.

"Hey! Don't be mean! I'm just not a fan of horror, that's all..." The girl pouted. "Nice moustache, by the way." She winks. 

Azula rolled her eyes at her cutene- dumbness.

"If you're not a fan, then. why. are. you. here. ?" She deadpans.

"I dunno... Trying something new? My friends have all been here before and they said it was loads of fun.. I guess I just wanted to join in." 

"Idiot." Azula mumbles.

The girl ignored Azula's insult. "Anyway, are you okay?" She reiterated. "I'm so so sorry for bumping into you! I just hate horror!!" She whines.

And Azula wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but she thought she saw a few tears spring out of her eyes. She stood up. "Stop asking me if I'm okay. My therapist already asks me too much about that." She dusted off her overalls." And stop whining, you sound like my brother."

"Brother? Did you come with him?"

"I did."

"I don't see him anywhere." The girl raised her eyebrow.

"Because just like you, he sprang out of the room and now I have to find him lest he faints again." Azula sighs exasperatedly.

"Aw, that's terrible! I'll help you find him!"

Azula looked at her as if the girl has grown three heads. "No."

"I won't bother you!"

"Still no."

"Whyyy?"

"Because..." Azula mulls over her reasoning, then sighs. "I'm surprised at your gullibility. What if I was a random white middle-aged man? Or what if I still look the same but I was actually a predator? Didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?"

"But you look trustworthy... Plus I can sense your aura. It's good, at that."

"I'm not. Now leave me alone."

Azula was about to leave when the girl spoke again.

"Wait! I- I'm scared." 

Azula turned around and looked at the girl. She groans.

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes." The girl is pouting now, with tears about to fall off of her eyes.

"Hey, wait, don't you fucking cry." Azula sighs. "I guess you can come with me." She rolls her eyes. "Just, don't be too much of a bother." She threatens, glaring at the girl.

With this, the girl's mood immediately brightened up, even frightening Azula at how quickly it changed. She beamed and jumped. "Really? Yayy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you my life!" The girl hugged Azula, who was taken aback at how sudden it was.

"First rule, no touching. Let go of me."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! My name's Ty Lee, by the way." She smiles.

"Azula." 

"Oh I'm so glad I met you, Azula!" 

"Believe me, the pleasure is _not_ mutual." 

Ty Lee giggles. 

When Azula was about to continue walking, Ty Lee spoke up once again.

"Uh wait!"

"What is it this time?"

"I.. kinda..." Ty Lee squirmed.

"Spit it out."

"IdroppedmyphoneintheroomIranfrom..." She quickly spoke, closing her eyes and bracing herself from the oncoming wrath from the girl she just met.

"sERIOUSLY?!"

Ty Lee flinched. 

"I'm sorry..." 

Azula sighs. "I guess you shouldn't apologize for it. It's not that scary anyway, so fine, let's get it." 

Ty Lee beamed again. Azula gave her a pointed look, so she just whispered. "Thank you." But when Azula stopped glaring at her, Ty Lee continued. "Letsa go, Mariooo!~" She snickers.

Azula rolled her eyes. "You and Zuko would get along _very_ well." 

The two of them made their way into the entrance of the room. It had white concrete walls with black patterned grids and some blood and dirt were smudged along them. Judging from the flickering light and the hospital beds, Azula could say it was a psych ward.

The two of them entered the room.

"They really have to stop the stigma behind making psych wards an element of horror. It's very harmful. Most people in psych wards are just sick.. They have a declining mental health which destroys them inside out and it's not even their fault." Azula states.

"Yeah, but the movies about them are pretty scary. So I guess it works?"

"It does." 

"How do you know about people in psych wards anyway?" Ty Lee asks the girl.

"I've been to one. I've been one of those people." 

"Wha- I'm sorry, I didn't know." She looks at Azula, worry and empathy present in her large grey eyes. 

"It's not something to apologize for. Besides, it was pretty helpful for me. It's the reason why I feel better now."

"Well, that's good to know, Azula." She replies with a smile.

In the psych ward, the two girls started looking for Ty Lee's phone. Once the girl in the Princess Peach costume spotted it, she immediately ran over to grab it.

But suddenly, a disheveled girl with dry- almost decaying skin and long crusty fingernails abnormally crawled from under one of the beds.

" _ **WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!!**_ "Ty Lee screamed loudly that Azula was sure it destroyed her eardrums. She sprints toward Azula, hiding behind the girl's figure. " _ **AZULAA!!!**_ _"_

"It's just a costume." Azula sighs. She continues to walk towards Ty Lee's phone, the crazy woman following Ty Lee who still wasn't leaving her side. 

When the crazy woman tried to grab Ty Lee's foot, she screamed and gasped in fear, hugging Azula tightly from behind and burying her face into the girl's shoulder. " _ **AZULA! IT'S TOUCHING ME! IT'S TOUCHING ME!**_ _"_

Azula blushed.

Azula blushed???

She shook her head to fight off whatever inebriated idiotic gutter her head was in, and finally- _finally_ got Ty Lee's phone. Ty Lee, who was screaming in agony as the crazy woman was already holding her foot.

"I got it, let's get out of here." Azula states, getting out of Ty Lee's embrace and making the girl all the more terrified. Instead, she just grabbed her wrist and led her out of the room, which brought instant relief to the girl.

Ty Lee exhaled and sighed in relaxation. "Thank you." She tried to say, her voice still evidently shaking.

"Here." Azula gives her the phone. 

Ty Lee grabs it with a smile.

"Now, let's go find my brother." 

"Aye, aye, Mario!"

" _And stop with the Mario jokes!"_

"But we're practically wearing matching costumes! Would it be bad if we channel our characters? I mean, you practically saved me. Don't you think that's a major parallel?"

Azula grumbles. "Yes, I think it would be bad. And yes, it is a parallel, though it simply is just a dumb coincidence."

The both of them start walking.

"Aw, but don't you think things happen for a reason?" Ty Lee clasps her own hands together, sighing dreamily.

"Yes, but for whatever reason this is, I think it's a pretty fucking dumb one, if you ask me. "

"You're so mean! You have to be less mean. You're too beautiful...." Ty Lee mumbles the last part but Azula catches it. 

"What?" Azula looked at her, raising her eyebrow. Though inside, she felt her heart swell because of the compliment. 

"Huh? I mean what?" Ty Lee replies, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"You talk too much for your own good." She shakes her head.

"I didn't say anything." 

Azula chuckles. "Sure you didn't." 

Ty Lee hums in response. "Sooo, where are we going now?" She asks with a sweet smile.

"Anywhere. Zuko could be in any one of these rooms. Just keep your eyes peeled for a squirming scaredy cat who looks like a male version of me, but less hotter, of course. Oh, and he has a scar on his left eye as well." 

"Copy that. Also, less hotter?" Ty Lee giggles.

"Yes."

"I'll be the judge of that." She smirks.

Azula laughed. "Your heterosexuality will no doubt make you biased towards him, though."

"Hey now, what makes you think I also don't like girls?!"

Azula fell silent. Somewhere inside her, she felt a weird feeling. Although, she couldn't put her finger on it. But it does make her wonder, though, how she already felt a weird connection towards a girl she just met. 

"Oh, I didn't know you were..."

"It's all good. Are you?" Ty Lee asks.

Azula looks at her. "Well, I listen to girl in red if that's what you're asking." 

Ty Lee bursts out laughing. "Hey, so we're in the same page, then!"

"Oh, no, no. Not the men part. I only like girls." Azula replies.

"Oooooh, okay then. Good for you." Ty Lee responded with a giggle.

As they continue to walk the halls side by side, Azula felt lighter. She's definitely more comfortable with the girl, but who wouldn't be? With Ty Lee's warm presence and all. She won't make any promises about not finding the girl annoying, but she can say that she's less of a burden and more of a companion to her now. Maybe even a friend?

But then, Azula heard a piercing scream from a familiar voice. "That's him!" She yells, running closer to the voice.

Ty Lee also ran after Azula, hearing the voice herself. "He sounds like he's in so mu- **_OH!_** "

The two girls were instantaneously swooped up into the air, bundled inside a net.

" _ **WHAT THE FUCK?!**_ " Azula screamed.

"How- wha- huh?"

" _ **WHERE IN THE HELL CAN YOU FIND A HAUNTED HOUSE FOR THE MASSES THAT IS BOOBY TRAPPED?! THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS, DARE I SAY ILLEGAL.**_ "

"Azula, Azula, calm down!" Ty Lee held onto the net and examined its texture. "Look, I think this net is made of very weak material." 

"Do I look like I carry a pocket knife wherever I go??"

"Well, with that temper you might as well be..." Ty Lee whispered.

"I heard that!"

"Anywayyy, I think we can cut this." Ty Lee takes off her little tiara with a somewhat pointy edge. She then moves closer to Azula, their faces only inches apart.

"Wha- what are you doing?!" Azula asks with a blush which she prays to whatever god is out there that it's not visible to Ty Lee.

"Cutting the net, of course, what else? Stop moving or my hand might slip." Ty Lee replies.

"Fine."

Azula looks at Ty Lee at work. 'So the girl has multiple layers to her,' She thought.

Hard at work, Ty Lee groaned. "This is gonna take forever! My hand hurtsss!" She whines. She then looks at Azula, and finally noticed how close their faces were. She stopped whatever she was doing, mesmerized by the girl's amber eyes. 

Azula, too, had her breath taken away. She looked at Ty Lee, staying in place, for the first time not knowing what to do. It was as if she was being pulled in a painted sky with strokes of molten grey. 

She didn't know if she was fantasizing or if Ty Lee's face was really moving closer to hers. She shut her eyes close. In anticipation? Or in uncertainty? Whatever it is, she will let it be. 

" _ **AZULA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!**_ " Zuko screams from afar.

Azula's head suddenly perks up, hitting Ty Lee's forehead in the process.

"Ow!" The girl yelped.

"I'm sorry!" Azula cringed.

Ty Lee, on the other hand, continued cutting the net, trying to distract herself from what happened earlier.

" _ **ZUKO!! HOLD ON!! I'M COMING FOR YOU!!**_ " Azula yelled in response to her brother.

Once Ty Lee successfully cuts the net, they fall into the ground with a loud thud, Ty Lee on top of Azula, who managed to soften the former girl's fall. 

"Ow, that fucking hurt." Azula said with a groan.

"Yeah, thanks and um- I'm sorry." 

"It's alright." Azula touched Ty Lee's shoulders, the girl shivering under her touch.

Azula just thought she was cold.

She was about to motion for Ty Lee to get up when Zuko suddenly arrived in front of them.

"Seriously??!! Even in a haunted house!? Dude, that's disgusting! At least wait until you completely get rid of me!" Zuko groaned, covering both his eyes at the two girls' position in front of him.

"Don't be silly, Zuzu." Azula and Ty Lee finally get up, both of them straightening out their outfits.

(Although there is no part of them that is remotely straight).

"We were booby trapped." Azula added.

"Sure, I don't have to hear your pathetic excuses." He rolled his eyes.

"Uh, you must be Zuko! I'm Ty Lee!" 

"Oh, hi, Ty Lee. Do you two, uh.. Know each other?" He asks pointing to the two of them.

"No, just a while ago. I kind of tailed around Azula because I was scared." Ty Lee giggles.

"Understandable. I feel like that's the best benefit I can get from my cold-hearted sister." Zuko replies with a chuckle.

Azula rolled her eyes, then her expressions immediately softened. "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"No, I am not hurt, and yes, yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, really." Zuko pats Azula's back. "I'm fine, Azula." He said with a smile.

Azula sighs in relief. "Good."

"The two of you seem very close. Your parents must be so happy." Ty Lee commented.

"I don't think so..." Zuko replies, grimacing.

"Yeah. It's just the two of us now." 

"God, I can be so insensitive sometimes. I'm so sorry, that really sucks!" Ty Lee frowned.

"Not really." Zuko shrugs.

"Good riddance." His sister adds.

After chatting while walking toward the House of Terror exit, the trio finally made it out. Zuko and Ty Lee sigh in relief.

Zuko spots his girlfriend and launches himself towards her. "Maiii!!! I missed you!!! I was so traumatized!!" He whines while tightly embracing her.

"My poor platypus bear." Mai comments, although the emotion in her voice is nonexistent. But to Azula and Zuko, they know that she's genuinely worried. "Who's she?" Mai points to Ty Lee.

"Oh, that's Ty Lee." Zuko replies.

"Are you Azula's girlfriend?" Mai asks.

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Whaat? Nooo! I- What makes you say that?"

"The two of you are clearly wearing matching couple costumes." 

"It's just a coincidence." Azula states, crossing both her arms.

"I don't think so. It looks like the universe is conspiring to get the two of you together."

"Mai, are you into that stuff now?" Zuko asks.

"I'm just stating the obvious." Mai shrugs.

"Drop it, Mai." Azula narrows her eyes at her childhood friend.

The couple then momentarily left the two of them to get some snacks on the nearest food stand. 

Ty Lee faces Azula.

"Soooo...." She starts.

"So?"

"Um, thank you for not leaving me.. in there. I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing, Ty Lee."

"Yeah... So I guess this is goodbye now?"

Azula looks at anywhere but the girl in front of her, too shy and embarrassed to do anything else. 

"Y-yeah, I think it is?"

"Well, bye, Azula." Ty Lee bids with a somber smile, tiptoeing to hug Azula.

Azula gladly returned the hug.

And now, Ty Lee is walking away from her.

It's completely normal, to part ways with a stranger you just met.

But why does Azula feel like there's a void inside of her as the distance between her and Ty Lee grows larger?

Why does she feel like there's something else she needs to do?

But she thinks it's too late now...

Azula looks at the ground and noticed that Mai and Zuko have arrived in front of her.

"You fucking dumbo." Mai deadpans.

"Excuse me??" Azula retorts.

"We were looking at the two of you from the stand and it was _very_ painful to watch, Azula. _Very_." Says Zuko with a shake of his head.

"Well, what am I supposed to do!?"

"You were supposed to do this." Zuko turns to look at the direction Ty Lee was heading. "Hey!!! Ty Lee!!!!" He shouts. The girl turns around. "AZULA WANTS YOUR NUMBER!!!" 

Azula furiously blushed. She thinks she practically looks like a tomato now. The other trick-or-treaters around her who heard Zuko were giggling and cheering. Azula thinks this is torture.

"Really?!" Ty Lee shouts from a distance.

Then, Azula decided to stop being a useless lesbian.

"Yes!!" She shouted back. She then ran towards Ty Lee, and stopped once in front of her. "Can I.. Get your number?" She bit her lip.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ty Lee said with a grin.

Once done exchanging numbers, a brief and comfortable silence fell between the two flustered girls.

"So, when can I meet you again?" Ty Lee shyly asks.

"How about Fire Nation National Plaza, Saturday, 7 pm?" Azula asks with a smirk.

"I'll only go if it's a date." 

"You have yourself a date, then." Azula answers and the two of them giggle. 

"See you, then. Azula."

"See you."

Then with all the courage it took in her, Ty Lee closed her eyes and kissed Azula's cheek while standing on her tiptoes. After this, Ty Lee ran away from her, briefly turning around to blow her a kiss and give her a wink.

Azula, on the other hand, was smiling like a lovesick fool. But honestly, she wouldn't want it any either way.

And that night was the catalyst of many more sweet nights with Ty Lee in Azula's arms, or vice versa. It was the beginning of something new and something great. 

And when Azula look back on the night they first met, she'd simply say that under the stars, beneath the eye of the cosmic council, wearing silly costumes and all; they fell in love in October.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!! Happy Halloween!!
> 
> (also, love is just another jump of faith will have an update probably this weekend! or monday :))
> 
> \- @aloofmess (Twitter)


End file.
